Ryshias Valeus
"We battle an endless war. Only death will free us..." Darth Ryshias Valeus Alchron, born in the years of the Great Galactic War, was one of the most prominent, powerful, and influential Sith Lords in the Sith Empire. Born in the world of Taris, he was captured during the return of the Sith Empire, in the middle the Tingel Arm campaing. Known as one of the most effective commander's of the Empire military, and revered as one of the most proficient diplomats and spy master, he was placed under the direct command of the Dark Council, acting as their personal henchmen. He served during the majority of his life to the Sith Empire, until he decided to retire himself and his legion from active service. Later, he would join the Sith Imperium of Lord Emperor Arestenax. Early Life Ryshias was born in Taris from the family of Republic colonist. The Republic incentivated people to repopulate the lost planet, and Mirk Valeus with his wife, Mariah, parted from the world of Corellia to Taris to find better opportunities in life, as well as test their template on the dangerous planet. After some years, Ryshias was the firstborn of the Valeus family, followed by Athonith, and Sierrah, respectively. During his first years, Ryshias was called "Ghosty" by his friends and family, as his genetic white hair and pale skin made him resemble a ghost from tales. He was a sweet, melancholic and dreamy child. Little he know the future it was meant for him. After he was seven years, his Force prowess started to appear, first moving small objects, later learning he could influence on small animals, and enhance his physical power. He trained on his own, his family and friends being public to the fact he was sensitive, and he used to be called when tasks were more heavy for the colonist. It was at the age of twelve...when the Empire assaulted Taris. The Invasion of Taris The Empire, in one swift strike, it made known their return to the galaxy. They seized, conquered, or swayed away worlds to their cause. Taris was one of those conquest. The Empire sent numerous ships on the planet, wanting to regain control of the world that was once bombarded by Darth Malak in ancient times. Ryshias was particularly spotted after a Sith raiding group destroyed his colony. He was taken by force, as well as his brother Athonith, who also developed the Force sensitivity. The Empire transported them, as long with other captured prizes from Taris, in a Gage class transport vessel, which was directed to take secondary routes to Dromund Kaas, as the main ones where being utilized by the Empire, or was place of active battles. The Forgotten One It was due to the use of unsafe secondary routes that the Gage Transport bumped into a Republic Valor Class dreadnought. The massive warship didn't though twice before firing turbolaser rounds at the out-armed Gage class, the captain trying to avoid the confrontation with the Republic vessel. The engine failed at the wrong time, and the boarding groups filled the halls of the Imperial ship. After thirty minutes of skirmish on the ship, cheers from the freed prisoners and the Republic soldiers was the only sound left in the ship. Athonith was kept with the main group of prisoners, and, was released with them by the Republic marines. By an act of fortune, a unknown Jedi Knight was in the Valor cruisers, and discovered the latent talent on the Valeus middle son. After the Republic left the supposedly empty transport, the Sith emerged from their hiding places. They let the Republic massacre the Imperial operators, and they hided in the damaged sectors of the engineering room. Along the Sith's, there was a collection of valuable Sith artifacts, and the cage of Ryshias. The child seemed to be overly annoying for one of the Sith raiders, a man named Nolus. The Sith trapped Ryshias, thinking about torturing the boy after they arrived, but the attack from the Republic changed the plans. The Sith convened that the best maneuver was to use the Fury-class Fighter on the docking bay to leave after the Valor cruiser had jumped to hyperspace. Their destination was obvious, Korriban. The Academy and The Master The Arrival of the Prodigy At first, Ryshias was unnerved by the Homeworld of the Sith, as he had heard stories about the darkness that roamed in the dunes of red sand. He joined the Academy, and surpassed every level of expectation that went on him. From low-tier Sith, to Dark Council material, he just obliterated all speculation on where he could end as he became one of the most powerful acolytes to step in the academy. His inhuman rage, accompanied by a incomparable prowess with the saber, granted him little friends, but thousand of enemies. But his journey had nothing but just begun... Knowing Drakken Sargent Drakken, known as the "Hunter of the Sands", was a local sniper guard in the academy. Often seen in balconies or in narrow edges around the main compound of the Sith Academy, he used to stay away from the large quantity of slaves, prisoners, and other beings that poured the tombs and the halls. Until one day, when Ryshias, who has lost his way in his daily wanders around the Sith dunes, stumbled upon the Imperial. As they formed a bond, usually by talking about the beasts that lived in the world and the failed prospects, Drakken realized how talented would the young boy be, but he had still a lot to accomplish. Trials of Blood Impressing the Tyrant The Mastermind Plan Pillars for the Future First Mission: Coruscant Sacking the Temple The Wolf and The Fox Joining the Matukai Order Learning the Power of the Body Reception Departure The Champion of Blades Dromund Kaas Representative The Empire's Best Return to Karvoss II The Blade For Whom The Bells Toll Imperial Service The Dark Council Invitation to the Citadel The Henchmen The Spheres To spy the Spies The Imperial Military Reunion with Drakken Expansion and Diplomacy The Rise The Imperium Post-Imperial Service To Hunt the Master One Oath of Destruction The Reckoning The Silent Dreadnought Captain on Deck Building up the Web of Shadows Zetzuo and Korvian The Shroud's Surrender Imperium Service Call of Duty Assault to the Wrath Knowing the Praetor Rise to the Council The New Councilor Somewhere I Belong Imperium Civil War Returning the Emperor The Quesh Blockade The loss of a Brother and Niece New Emperor Weapon of Mass Destruction Reaper of Souls The Wrath The Darkest Days Attack On X'aan Trapped in Belsavis Encounter with the Monarch Liberation Fighting The Monarch Welcome Home Unrelenting Anger The Wrath of the Emperor The Reckoning's Travels The Path of Pain Fighting Vitiate Ziost Tears of Destruction Emperor and Hand The New Hands Asavianic War Skills and Abilities Ryshias is an natural of the planet Taris, hence, some of his physical skills are more developed than normal human beings. His hearing, eye sight, and nose perception are highly powerful, being able to detect living beings miles away. It is hard to catch the man off guard, and it has been said that he even sleeps with a lightsaber under the wraps of his bed. He has a physical resistance and pain tolerance which is described as amazing. He has endured numerous wounds through his life (Sometimes simultaneously) that might have killed weaker man in any other case. His capability to keep fighting, even with the worse of injuries, has earned him the nickname of "The Aegis." The man, using his talents from his time spent in several Spheres, is a know-all prodigy. Being a incredible tactician, a inventive constructor and biologist, and very detailed archaeologist, he has yet to find a task he can't carry on, independent on how good or bad he would do it. It is knowledge of his soldiers that he knows how to cook, as he several times has feed his troops by his own hunting goods, or that he is a capable mechanic, as he has fixed his own armor, sabers, and vehicles several times. As an added talent, the man knows his way into music, as he has been seen carrying a Xantha among personal goods, and there has been witnesses of him playing it several times. Saber Mastery Ryshias is known to be a master of lightsaber fight. His skills unrivaled, he was once the best saber combatant in the Empire, being the champion of Dromund Kaas two times in a row. His prowess in all the Lightsaber Forms, including his personal favorite, Jar'kai or double wielding, makes him one of the most powerful fighters in close quarters combat, as added to his training with the Matukai order made him a proficient martial artist combatant and mixed into an unique combat style that combines saber attacks with his own body assaults. As he now has reached a new physical body, his endurance and physical strength has increased spectacularly, making him a even more harder to beat opponent. His attacks, now combined with his new powers in the Force, has earned him a reputation for being "Merciless" in combat, leaving countless enemies dead or agonizing. Force Power It is known that Ryshias has more talent in the use of the lightsabers and it's close attacks than the Force, but that has made enemies misjudge his also very powerful Force powers. From Force Choke to Lightning, he has an a very powerful arrange of powers on his arsenal to dispatch enemies as he wishes. With his new body, Ryshias decided to sacrifice the use of several of his most powerful Force powers, like lightning, the feared Kinetite, or the legendary Darkshear, in order to create a new art of fighting, more direct and thousands time more devastating. As a wide new range of abilities, his most characteristic one is the use of the Force to create an hypocenter of raw power, acknowledge by a bubble surrounding his hands or foot, depending of his choosing. The attacks have devastating results, obliterating any armor in it's path, and capable of eliminating foes of one hit. Ryshias has dubbed this ability the name of Helmet Break, and he surely uses well of it's name, as he breaks everyone with power and brutality. As he is capable to perceive and exploit the use of Shatterpoints, he has developed the ability to surge the Force through them, creating massive vibrations that flow virtually through any sustance, including air, in consequence, creates massive shock-waves that he can direct in every place, creating powerful attacks that can, with enough power, creates incredible earthquakes on it's path. Personality Ryshias personality is hard to decipher. His lengthy run with Imperial Intelligence, added to his own secret works in the Web of Shadows, makes him an avid liar and manipulative, capable of driving conversations in his favor often. His undoubtedly charming words, as his time as diplomat, makes him a great sweet talker and mass gatherer, as he often creates powerful speeches inspire his troops. He has often been described as cryptic, enigmatic, and contemplative, sometimes even avoiding to take actions he would usually do take just to see how different the outcome could be. His silence often means he is analyzing the situation at hand, playing several strategies in his mind to come on top of the situation, but also being able to play safe in his cards. He is known to not form too much bonds, as they, in his words, can be exploited to harm him, but he often oversteps this rules as he calls some his friends, and recently made a more daring violation of this rule as he married Ruu'san Kaldar, former Praetor of the Imperium. Sometimes warm, jokingly, and even a father figure to some, but able to be cold, merciless, sadistic, Ryshias personality it's varied, and comes in a wide arrange of feelings, but in his heart, he only has one emotion to host: Undying Pain. As Thermophilus training came in the form of week-long torture sessions, mentally and physically, it has hardened Ryshias into a machine-like man, often citing slaughter and mayhem the only causes he is alive. Perhaps this is the explanation for some of his actions, and his trend to take all the burden himself. Trivia Category:Inactive Personnel